


Romance Isn't Dead

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, post kh3, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Lea decides that he’s going to tell Isa how he feels about him on Valentine’s Day. Until he learns that Isa wants nothing to do with the holiday, and then starts to rethink his options.





	Romance Isn't Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing won second place in my Valentine’s Day poll on tumblr. ^_^ Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: “Valentine’s Day is a web of lies.”

 

* * *

“Valentine’s Day is a web of lies.”  Lea looks up when he hears Isa gripe from across the room. “Anyone that thinks it’s a legitimate holiday must be delusional.”

After the events of stopping Xehanort, the two of them had decided to share an apartment together back in Radiant Garden. It felt nice to be back home, but the two of them were in a weird place. They have separate bedrooms, but they spend most of their waking hours together hanging out in their living room watching movies, or strolling through town, or they go and visit both Roxas and Xion, who had decided to spruce up the Old Mansion back in Twilight Town. It felt good - it felt _normal_. After almost thirteen years, it’s nice to finally be back on track.

Except it’s almost Valentine’s Day, and Lea has a plan to woo Isa back into his heart, but from the comment his friend had just made, it might be a wise idea if he were to switch gears. “Hah, yeah. Valentine’s Day is so lame.” He remarks, a little part inside of him dying as he pulls out his Gummiphone. “It’s a ploy to get people to believe that they only love you on that one day. Like the other 364 days don’t matter.”

“Exactly.” Isa drops down onto the couch next to him, and picks up one of the video game controllers. “It’s lame, right? Out of all the other days of the year, this one single day is when my love is supposed to be greater than any other day. Ridiculous.”

Lea wants to say how Isa is the one being ridiculous. That some people actually like the holiday because it gives them the perfect excuse to be more romantic than they normally would. But he keeps his mouth shut, and gets up from the couch.

“You’re leaving?” A blue eyebrow raises up, as Isa tilts his head to look up at him. “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere. I need to make a phone call.” He holds up the Gummiphone, as if it’s the perfect excuse. “His Majesty sent a text a little while ago, and I was going to give him a call to apologize for my tardiness.”

“You know you can make a phone call out here.” Isa turns the game on, and leans back against the couch. _So unfair. Do you know how damn attractive you look right now to me?_  The thought is left unsaid, as an actual smile appears in Isa’s face. He’s still not used to seeing it - it’s been so long. “Lea?”

He blinks, and shakes his head. “Nah. You’re playing your game. That’s going to be a distraction for me.” He starts to walk to his bedroom. “We’re still doing dinner with Ienzo, Demyx and Even tonight, yeah?”

“Don’t remind me.”

Lea laughs at that comment. “I’ll be out soon.” He ducks his head down, and goes into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Pulling up his contacts, he pushes the button and hopes that he’s not going to be disturbing the person he’s calling. When spiky blond hair comes into view, then a pair of bright blue eyes, he grins. “Hey, Rox. I’m not disturbing you, am I?”

“Axel!” Roxas shakes his head, the screen now filled with a petite brunette next to him. “Xion’s here too!”

“Hi, Axel!”

He doesn’t bother to correct either of them - it would be too weird if they called him Lea. He will always be Axel to them, and he’s okay with that. “Hi you two. Listen, I think my plans for tomorrow night need to be canceled.”

“Oh no!!” Xion shakes her head. “Why?? Did you guys get into a fight??”

“No, but Isa has made it very clear that he dislikes the holiday. So what’s the point in me trying to woo him if he’s going to be rolling his eyes the entire time?”

Roxas hums thoughtfully, his right hand holding onto his chin. “I don’t think you should cancel. One - Uncle Scrooge said there will be no refunds. You don’t want to lose all that munny you put down to secure the chef’s table!”

“Roxas is right. Plus, he’s just being a grump.” Xion’s face takes over the screen. “Bring him here tomorrow night. Well, not here, but you know what I mean. You guys deserve this. Still no kissing?”

His cheeks heat up at the casual way she asks, and is quick to turn his head to hide his embarrassment. “No. Not yet. I don’t know. Maybe this is stupid.”

“It’s not.” Roxas’ face returns to the front and center on the screen. “You’ve been looking forward to this. Don’t let his grumpiness ruin it. You’ll see. He’ll be very happy tomorrow night.”

“I doubt it.” Lea sighs, then pushes a hand through his hair. “Alright, you two. I guess I’ll let you know how it goes the day after tomorrow. No spying on us tomorrow, you got it?”

“Yes, sir!” Both salute him, then dissolve into giggles before the screen goes dark.

He drops down onto his bed, and releases a groan. This is probably the worst idea he’s had yet since becoming human again, but damn it - he needs Isa to see just what he means to him. And if it takes being sappy on Valentine’s Day, then that’s what he’s going to do. One way or another.

Picking up his Gummiphone, he puts it into his pocket, and heads back out to the living room, where he sees Isa stretched out on the couch, playing his video game. He walks over to the couch and sits down where Isa’s feet are, and lifts them up before sitting down, and brings Isa’s legs to rest on top of his thighs.

“Everything go okay with Mickey?” Isa asks, his eyes glued to the television. “You don’t have to leave, do you?”

“No, not now.” Lea puts his hands on top of Isa’s shins, the butterflies in his stomach beginning to flutter, like they always do whenever he touches him. “Hey, you know what would be fun? If we go to the Bistro tomorrow night. You game? We can dress up nice.”

The game on the television gets paused. “You know that tomorrow is that dumb holiday, right? Why would you want to go there on that day?”

“To make fun of all the lovesick fools.” Lea shrugs his shoulders, but doesn’t meet Isa’s eyes. He’s afraid that he’ll know something is up if they make direct eye contact with one another. “I think Namine and Riku will be there.”

“Oh, boy.” The game is unpaused, the sound of electronic fighting resuming in the living room. “Sure, why not. I didn’t have anything else planned.”

He wants to scream with joy, but then decides that would ruin the surprise. “Cool. We’ll head over there around 7?”

“Whatever works, Lea.”

Exhaling a slow breath, he nods his head. “Cool.” He repeats himself, as he makes himself comfortable on the couch. _Whatever works_. The corners of his lips turn up, as he allows himself to smile, this small victory a good reason to smile. Because he’s afraid that come tomorrow this time, things will probably be different between the two of them. Different how - that remains to be seen.

***

“Lea, are you almost ready?” A knock on his bedroom door has Lea’s head snapping to the left fast, causing him to get a crick in his neck.

He groans, and puts his hand on the side of  is neck. “Yeah, Isa. I’ll be out in like two minutes. You ready to go?” He rotates his head a couple of times, the pain lessening each turn.

“I am. Hurry up. It’s a quarter to seven.”

“Yeah, yeah! I’m hurrying!” He looks at himself in the mirror, and tries not to botch up the tie again. He’d been trying to tie his tie for the last five minutes, to no avail. Black slacks cling to his legs, a black button up shirt covers his torso with the sleeves rolled up a third of the way on his arms, and a red tie hangs around his neck untied. Frustrated, he grabs the knob on his door, and yanks it open. “Please tell me you know how to tie a tie.”

Isa turns around, a smirk on his face, which almost makes Lea reach out to grab onto the doorjamb. _Unfair_. With his hair pulled up into a messy bun, Isa walks towards him, Lea admiring the clothes he’s chosen to wear for the night. Black slacks, a grey button up shirt with a black vest and no tie around his neck. The top two buttons are undone, making it unnecessary for him to wear one. Lea wants to tell him he looks hot, but keeps his mouth shut.

“You are hopeless, you know that?” Isa comes to stop in front of him, and holds onto both sides of the red tie. “You going to a funeral?” The teasing causes his heart rate to spike, still not used to this version of Isa. “Or, is this leftover Organization days stuff?”

“Shut up.” Lea mumbles, as the tie is tied around his neck. “You look nice.”

Lithe fingers smooth down the tie against the row of buttons on his shirt. “You look very handsome too, Lea.”

“Let’s go.” He manifests his keyblade, and opens a Corridor of Darkness. King Mickey had given all of the warriors of light the tools to travel through the Corridors of Darkness safely without the need to wear those cloaks anymore. He waits for Isa to go in first, then he follows behind him.

They walk out near the center of Twilight Town, the perpetual sunset one they enjoy often with the two friends that are currently supposed to be staying away for the evening. Lea knows that they’re probably going to be spying nearby, but as long as they stay out of sight, it’ll be fine. He grabs onto Isa’s hand, and before he can complain about it he starts to walk.

“Ah, there ya are!” Uncle Scrooge greets them. “I thought ya got lost!”

“Sorry, sir.” Lea shakes his head, and is surprised when he feels pressure being applied to his hand. “Our table didn’t get taken, did it?”

“Dontcha worry, lad.” Uncle Scrooge shook his head, and walks towards the doors of the Bistro. “Little Chef is in there, waitin’ ta serve ya! Enjoy! And, Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Same to you, sir.” Lea looks at Isa, and smiles. “Come on, our table is in here.”

They walk through the crowded restaurant, and then through the swinging metal doors. The kitchen is bustling with lots of extra staff on hand for the holiday. He looks over at Isa, and sees his eyes taking everything in. Lea sees their table set off to the side, and leads him over to it. “That’s where we’re sitting??” Isa asks, as Lea pulls his hand away from him to pull the chair out for him to sit.

“Surprise?” A warm smile starts to appear on his face, as he sees what could only be described as happiness on Isa’s face.

“I’ll say.”

The chef, or ‘Little Chef’ as most people refer to him, walks over to their table using a small little walkway that’s around the entire kitchen. He points to the two menus laid on top of their plates - a special menu made only for the recipients' of the chef’s table. He points to the first item on top of the list, then points over to the kitchen. A waiter from the front of the house comes to the back, and drops off a bottle of wine, which the Little Chef smiles, and points to it.

“What’s he trying to say?” Isa asks, as the waitress uncorks the bottle, then pours some of the alcohol into their wine glasses.

“I think he’s trying to say that this wine will go well with our dinner tonight.” Lea looks to the Little Chef, who nods his head. “We get the best of the best tonight, Isa.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Isa holds up his glass to the Little Chef. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Little Chef.” Lea nods his head, as he watches the rat walk away. “I hope you don’t think it’s too much.”

“Oh, I do.” They clink their glasses together. “But that’s who you are, Lea. You are over the top with everything. I thought we were going to be making fun of people tonight. Not…”

Trying not to panic, Lea gives a shrug of his shoulders. “I mean, we can still make fun of people. I thought it might be nice if we got to enjoy the best, when we’ve been through a lot.”

“You can say that again.”

Both look across at each other and share a hearty laugh, the sound of Isa laughing music to Lea’s ears. Little Chef brings out their first course, a delicious ratatouille, and then brings out their second course of crab bisque. Their third course is Sole Meuniere, both complimenting the Little Chef on how good the sole is. It’s by this time that they’re on their second bottle of wine, both reminiscing about old times together.

“I thought you hated me.” Isa remarks, as their next course of Beef saute is set in front of them. “We were such jerks to one another back when we were younger.”

“I’m sorry, I think you meant to say that _you_  were a jerk. I was trying to impress you.” Lea corrects him, smiling when Isa throws his head back with another laugh. “I don’t think it worked.”

“You’re an idiot.” A hand stretches across the table, Lea almost dropping his fork when he feels Isa’s hand close around his wrist. “You know that, right?”

“Are you asking me? Or is this a redundant question?” A cocky grin appears on his own face, as he leans forward. “Have we toasted to Valentine’s yet?”

“No, we haven’t. And we won’t. Because it’s a dumb holiday.” Isa harumphs, but then leans over to kiss Lea’s jaw, right below his ear. “But I’m glad you brought me here tonight, Lea. Really.” He has to strain to hear the soft words spoken into his ear, but as the words register in his brain, he realizes that Isa might return the same feelings he has for him.

The Little Chef brings out their dessert personally, berry fromage on a plate to share. Both Lea and Isa give praise for the excellent meal, then the Little Chef heads back to his station. Lea offers a spoon to Isa, and watches him put some of the dessert onto his spoon.

“Open wide, Lea.” Isa holds it up to his mouth, and without a second thought, he leans forward to take the treat into his mouth. It explodes on his tongue, the berries and creamy texture of the cheese the perfect end to their amazing meal.

He picks up his own spoon, and puts some onto it, then holds it up to Isa. “Here you go, Isa.” He smiles, and watches him coyly pull it into his mouth, then his eyes go to his neck as he watches him swallow. _Oh, boy_. He coughs a little, then takes another spoonful, but this time brings it up to his own lips.

“Indirect kiss.” Isa teases him, as he puts the spoon into his own mouth.

_I know. Trust me. I know_. Lea swallows the bite, and sees Isa take his own bite. “I could say the same thing to you.”

“What do you say we finish up here, and head back home? Or are Roxas and Xion going to meet us?”

Lea shakes his head. “No, they know to stay away tonight.”

“Good.”

The dessert disappears fast. He pays for their meal, and leaves a substantial tip. The Little Chef hands them a box to go, a fruit compote, and then he feels Isa’s arm lock with his own as they make their way out of the Bistro. They walk through town, and Lea opens a portal for them to head back home. As Isa walks through, he looks over and sees both Roxas and Xion with their thumbs  up, making him smile and nod his head. A hand reaches out and grabs onto his tie, and suddenly he’s yanked forward. He tries to keep the box balanced on his hand as he’s pulled into the Corridor of Darkness, and after some quick traversing, appears back in his shared apartment with Isa.

“Now, then.” Isa takes the box from him, and puts it in their fridge. “Do I need to be the one to pull you to the bedroom, or will you be taking care of that tonight as well?”

Lea stares at him, gobsmacked. “What do you mean, Isa?”

“I think it’s been long enough. I don’t know what you’ve been waiting for, but this ends tonight.” Isa steps up close to him, and puts his arms around his neck, Lea’s hands falling naturally to come to rest on his waist. “I’m tired of keeping myself away from you. I know I told you I hate Valentine’s, but this has to be the best Valentine’s ever. Well, it will be, as soon as we go to your bedroom.”

The smirk on his best friend’s face makes Lea’s eyes begin to well up with tears. “You mean it?”

“Oh, no. Don’t start that. If you do, I’m going to go find Xemnas’ ethereal blades and put those stupid marks back onto your face myself.” Isa groans, but the smile stays present on his face.

He half-laughs, half-sobs, as he pulls Isa towards him. “I love you so damn much. I’ve missed you, Isa.” He brings his lips close to his, but doesn’t kiss him. “Tell me you love me too.”

“You know I do.” The words are spoken against Lea’s lips, drawing his breath back into his chest as he inhales the smell of wine of Isa’s breath. “Now, hurry up and show me what I’ve been missing for so damn long.”

Lowering his head, he closes the distance between their lips and starts to kiss Isa with a gentle kiss at first, but then the longing he’s been harboring since Isa had returned to him comes out full force. Wet tongues sweep against each other, as they struggle to find their way to Lea’s bedroom, the need to kiss and touch outweighing the sensibility to put things on pause to get them in one piece to their destination.

Lea takes his time with Isa - kissing every single inch of skin, making him a complete mess underneath his hands. They’re both so riled it that it’s not a surprise when they both come fast, but then it gives them time to return to these heady feelings, as they find the right rhythm with one another. They moan for each other, shouting each other’s true names that increase the pleasure factor for the both of them.

It’s almost dawn by the time they finally give in to the rest their bodies badly need. A quick shower, and a quick spell of Curaga on the two of them fix them both up before they pass out in each other’s arms, softly spoken ‘I love you’s the last thing either of them say to each other as sleep claims them.

***

An annoying ring pulls Lea out of his sleep. Grabbing his Gummiphone, he answers it without thinking. “What.” He groans, eyes still closed, having no clue who would be calling him at this horrible hour.

“A-Axel!” Xion’s voice forces his eyes open. “W-We just wanted to see how it went last night! Oh my gosh, are you naked?!”

He looks down at himself, thankful that the sheet is covering the important parts of his body. “Stop ogling the goods, Xion.” He teases his friend, who is three shades of red. “Last night went great.”

“Xion, what’s wrong?” Roxas’ voice comes through the speaker before he shows up on the screen. “Hey, Ax. Oh. I see.”

A weight on his shoulder has Lea looking to the side, and sees Isa now looking into the Gummiphone. “Everything went well. We’re good. Valentine’s is still lame, but it gave us the excuse we needed to get together. Anything else?”

“N-No.” Xion shakes her head. “You guys have a nice day!”

“What she said.” Roxas nodded his head.

“Bye guys.“ Lea ends the call, then tosses his phone onto the bed. “You didn’t have to do that.” He looks at Isa, and sees he’s also half-naked.

“I know, but they would have kept you on the phone for who knows how long.” Isa’s arms wrap around his neck, Lea being pulled down towards him. “How about a good morning kiss?”

“How about a good morning f-”

The lips touching his silence him from making a rude comment, but it doesn’t stop him from acting out on said comment.

Lea loses himself again to Isa, the one man who has always held a piece of his heart for as long as he can remember. It feels good to be together again - it feels like _home_. If it took a cheesy date at an upscale restaurant to bring them together,  then so be it. What matters now is that they’re together - the way they should have been together, and will hopefully remain together for as long as they’re in these bodies.


End file.
